The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: I believe that The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants is the first of parodied Pooh in Stewie's childhood days.
1. Bees, Sponges, and Beginnings

**The Many Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants**

By: lambchopfan1234

A/N: Yes, I'm parodying a classic. I'm a Winnie-the-Pooh fan. It's in my blood.

**Chapter 1: Bees, Sponges, and Beginnings**

"**DISTRIBUTED BY**

**LambChopFan1234"**

In a room (no, there isn't an evil monkey in the closet this time), there is toys and books. Who lives in this room, you ask? Stewie Griffin, who loves to imagine and plays with his toys.

"**lambchopfan1234 Presents**

**The Many Adventures of Spongebob the SquarePants**

**TECHNICOLOR"**

There is a toy Sponge right next to the books. He has square pants, so his name is Spongebob Squarepants.

"**Parody of the Books**

**Written by A.A. Milne**

**Illustrated By**

**Ernest H. Shepard**

**Published in U.S.A. and Canada by E.P. Dutton and Co., Inc.**

**Story**

**Lamb Chop**

**Hush Puppy**

**Sharie Lewis (who died during production)**

**Mallory Lewis**

**Charlie Horse**

**Peter Griffin**

**Meg Griffin**

**Lois Griffin**

**Blustery Day Story Supervision**

**Bryan the Dog"**

As we zoom across Stewie's room, we see a horse, a marching band, a drum, a guitar, some books, and a bike.

"**With the voice talents of**

**Lambchopfan1234 as Narrator**

**John DiMaggio as Rico**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Binky Abdul**

**Tara Strong and Dori Whitaker as Poof the Wandapoof**

**Seth MacFarlane and Bruce Reitherman and Timothy Turner as Stewie Griffin**

**Susan Blakeslee as Wanda the Wandapoof**

**Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick (AKA Starlet)**

**Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry"**

There is also an army man on the cabinet. There is also some blocks, a bongo, and a ball.

"**Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants**

**And Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy"**

On Stewie's treasure chest, there is a toy Binky, a toy horse, some boots, a bongo, Patrick, some blocks, and a choo-choo train.

"**Animators**

**Lambchopfan1234**

**Bret Haaland**

**Nick Fillippi**

**Butch Hartman**

**Patrick Meighan**

**Cherry**

**Animators**

**Chevapravatdumrong**

**John Viener**

**Shannon Smith**

**Kara Vallow**

**Brian Scully"**

There is a toy Wanda, a toy Poof, some blocks, some apples, some boots, and a toy army tank.

"**Layout**

**Lambchopfan1234**

**Background**

**Lambchopfan1234**

**Production Manager**

**WhoCares?**

**Sound**

**Dolby Digital**

**Film Editors**

**Just Above**

**Music Editor**

**Lambchopfan1234**

**Assistant Directors**

**Duh**

**Dummy"**

There is a toy Nigel, some blocks, and a toy Sandy Cheeks.

There also happens to be a Cuckoo Clock.

"**Music and Lyrics by**

**Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman**

**Scored and Conducted by**

**Buddy Baker"**

Stewie also happens to have a bed.

"_This could be the room of any small boy"_

"**Directed by**

**Lamb Chop"**

"_But it just happens to belong to a boy named Stewie Griffin._

_Like most small boys, Stewie has lots of toy animals to play with."_

Spongebob is now on the chest with some blocks. Next to Spongebob is a book called Spongebob the Squarepants.

"_And they all live together in a wonderful world of make-believe._

_But his best friend is a sponge called SpongeBob the SquarePants._

_Or, SquarePants for short._

_Now, SquarePants had many unusual adventures._

_And they all happened right here, in the Hundred Acre Wood."_

The book opens up to reveal a world.

_**Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood**_

_**Where Stewie Griffin plays**_

_**You'll find the enchanted neighborhood**_

_**Of Stewie's childhood days**_

Stewie swings on his swing. There is a fairy named Binky, chewing on some grass.

_**A fairy named Binky**_

"**BINKYS GLOOMY PLACE"**

_**Is his friend**_

Binky looks near the people reading the fanfic.

_**And Wanda**_

_**And little Poof**_

Wanda, with Poof in her pouch, looks away towards the Sandy Pit Where Poof Plays.

"**SANDY PIT WHERE POOF PLAYS"**

Squidward comes out of his home.

_**There's Squidward**_

"**SQUIDWARD'Z HOWSE"**

_**And Patrick**_

Patrick appears out of nowhere and Squidward smiles.

"**PATRICK"**

Nigel appears on his tree.

"**NIGEL'S HOUSE"**

_**And there's Owl**_

Spongebob appears right next to the tree.

_**And most of all, little Squarepants.**_

Square Pants jumps up and walks across the sign "Spongebob Squarepants."

_**SpongeBob SquarePants**_

_**SpongeBob SquarePants**_

_**Chubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff**_

_**He's SpongeBob SquarePants.**_

Square Pants turns on the part of the sign which reads "SquarePants Kitchen Sponge's Howse" and sees a butterfly.

_**SpongeBob SquarePants**_

_**Willy nilly silly ol' Sponge**_

Doing so, Square Pants falls off the sign seeing a butterfly.

_**Spongebob SquarePants**_

Spongebob has the butterfly on his nose.

Spongebob: _**SpongeBob SquarePants**_

Narrator: _**SpongeBob SquarePants**_

Spongebob: _**SpongeBob SquarePants**_

Narrator: _**Chubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff**_

Square Pants chased the butterfly.

_**He's SpongeBob SquarePants**_

_**SpongeBob SquarePants**_

_**Silly willy nilly old bear**_

Now, this Sponge was no ordinary Sponge. His mom, which was a sea sponge, was polluted by this mysterious person who put hunny into the ocean. The sea sponge got pregnant and a kitchen sponge came out. He was the only of his kind. He is porous and yellow and under the sea. But enough of that now. Let's go on to the story.

SpongeBob looked at rocks sadly, knowing that some type of creature killed his parents. But who?

The rocks lit up into a fire.

"**SPONGEBOB'S PINEAPPLE"**

We turned the page to Chapter 1: In Which We Are Introduced to SpongeBob SquarePants and Some Bees, and the Stories Begin.

"_Spongebob Squarepants lived in this enchanted forest under the name of Sanderz._

_Which means, he had the name over the door in gold letters."_

Spongebob looked at the sign and smiled. His ancestor was Mr. Sanderz, the inventor of the Krabby Patty. However, Mr. Krabula took the name of the Rusty Krab and renamed it the Krusty Krab.

"_And he lived under it."_

SpongeBob cooked the stick in the fire.

"_Now, when he heard his SquarePants-Coo Clock…"_

SpongeBob turned around to see the SpongeBob on the Sponge-Koo clock popping out of the Krabby Patty.

"Sponge-Koo!" the Sponge-Koo clock exclaimed. "Sponge-Koo! SpongeBob, it is time for your tummy song and Krabby Patties! Sponge-Koo! Sponge-Koo! Sponge-Koo! Sponge-Koo! Sponge-Koo! Sponge-Koo! Sponge-Koo!"

SpongeBob walked near his Sponge-Koo clock.

"_He knew it was time for something, but since he was a sponge with very little brain…"_

SpongeBob went near his mirror tapping his hand on his head, saying, "Think, think, think, think…"

"_So when he thought, he thought in the very most thoughtful way he could think."_

"I haven't thought of anything, have you?" SpongeBob asked to his reflection. He shook his head. "No, neither have I. Think… think… think…" His ear perked up. "Oh, yeah, time for my stuntless exercise."

SpongeBob: _(exercising)_ _**When I up,**_

_**Down, **_

_**Up,**_

_**Touch the ground,**_

_**It puts me in the mood**_

_**Up, down, touch the ground**_

_**It the mood…**_

_**FOR FOOD!**_

_**I am stout,**_

_**Found,**_

_**Round,**_

_**Feeling kinda dry,**_

_**I improve my appetite when I exercise**_

SpongeBob bent down and his butt ripped. You see, the Sponge is a stuffed animal owned by Stewie Griffin.

"Oh, stuff and fluff," SpongeBob groaned, looking at his bottom. He turned around and saw that his butt was ripped. He tied his butt back together. "That's better. Thank you. Heh, now, where was I?" His tummy grumbled. "Ooh, yes, I'm rumbly in my tumbly. Time for something sweet."

SpongeBob walked past his table and near the cabinet.

_**I am short,**_

_**Fat,**_

_**Proud of that,**_

_**Searching with all my might**_

_**I,**_

_**Up,**_

_**Down,**_

_**Up,**_

_**Down,**_

_**2,**_

_**My appetite's delight,**_

_**I like,**_

_**Up,**_

_**Down,**_

_**Touch the ground**_

SpongeBob got out a bowl and a spoon, but there's nothing in it.

_**I think of things to choose…**_

"There's Krabby Patties, honey, milk, and cookies," SpongeBob said. "Oh, yes, and milk and chocolate." He got out a chair.

_**Well,**_

_**A happy,**_

_**Happy,**_

_**Square Pants Sponge,**_

_**With a happy,**_

_**Happy appetite,**_

_**I'm a happy,**_

_**Happy,**_

_**Square Pants.**_

SpongeBob got a pot of honey.

Vocals: _**With a happy,**_

_**Happy appetite,**_

_**He's a happy,**_

_**Happy Square Pants.**_

SpongeBob dumped down his Krabby Patty bag. "Oh, bother," SpongeBob said, frowning. "Empty again." He looked into his bag of Krabby Patties. "Only the cheese is left." He did a cartwheel holding the bag of Krabby Patties. He licked it all up.

A cow, a farmer, and a picker flew in riding an eagle.

"What in cots name are we doing?" the farmer asked.

"I don't know, the fanfic made us do it," the cow said.

SpongeBob is still getting the cheese.

"That buzzing noise…" SpongeBob moaned as the farmer shook his head.

"Hey, poopyhead!" the picker exclaimed.

"Hmm… buzzing…" SpongeBob thought.

The eagle shook SpongeBob's other ear.

"And the only buzzing noise that I know of is because you're a…" SpongeBob said, taking the bag off of his lips. He had cheese around his lips. "FARMER AND PICKER RIDING AN EAGLE!"

The eagle bumped SpongeBob in the nose. The farmer and picker riding an eagle flew away.

"And the only reason for being a farmer, picker, and cow, not including the eagle, is to make Krabby Patties and the only reason for making Krabby Patties is so I can eat it," Spongebob said looking out the window at the Krabby Patty Tree.


	2. Visiting Stuck

**Chapter 2: Visiting Stuck**

"**Chapter 2: In Which SpongeBob Goes Visiting and Gets Into a Tight Place"**

SpongeBob walked across the street to the Krusty Krab.

"_Now, SpongeBob was not the sort to give up easily._

_When he put his mind to Krabby Patties, he stuck to it."_

SpongeBob started thinking.

"_Now, Krabby Patty rhymed with fatty, and fatty rhymes with…"_

"Squidward?" SpongeBob asked. True, he has not seen the squid in a long time but he just has to in order to get his Krabby Pattys. He jumped to the next page. "Yeah, I like Squidward. Because he uses short, easy words, like 'How about lunch?' and 'Help yourself, SpongeBob', and 'Go away. I'm doing clarinet practice.'"

Squidward was doing a tea party with his clarinet.

"SpongeBob?" Squidward asked. "Lunch? Oh no. Not again. Oh my. Oh my goodness gracious." He removed all his stuff.

"Is anybody at home?" SpongeBob asked. "What I said was, is anybody at home?"

"No," Squidward lied.

"Bother," SpongeBob said. "Is there anybody here at all?"

Squidward was busy removing his teapot and his bread. Oh, and don't forget his cups and his clarinet.

"Nobody!" Squidward said as he walked away.

"Somebody's there," SpongeBob found out. "Because SOMEBODY must've said… nobody."

"Is Squidward here?" SpongeBob asked.

"No," Squidward said.

"Isn't that Squidward's voice?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't think so," Squidward said, talking into the Krusty Krab bag. "It isn't… meant to be…"

SpongeBob looked inside.

"Hello, Squidward," SpongeBob said, looking inside.

"Hello, oh, hello, SpongeBob," Squidward said. He hid the Krusty Krab bag. "SquarePants Sponge! What a pleasant surprise! Uh… uh… How about lunch?"

"Oh, thank you, Squidward," SpongeBob said.

"Uh, help yourself, Square Pants," Squidward said.

SpongeBob tied a bib around his neck, humming. He brought out a fork and a spoon.

"Would you like condensed milk?" Squidward asked. "Or Krabby Patties, if you're red."

"Both," SpongeBob said. "But no sides. Just a small helping."

"There you are," Squidward said, giving SpongeBob a KK Mini, which is all new. "Is, uh… something wrong?"

"Well, I did mean a little larger small helping," SpongeBob said.

"That would save time if you took the whole…" Squidward started.

SpongeBob swiped all the Krabby Patties from Squidward.

"…Bag," Squidward finished.

"Thank you, Squidward!" SpongeBob exclaimed. SpongeBob ate some.

"_So SpongeBob ate_

_And ate_

_And ate_

_And ate_

_And ate_

_And ate_

_And ate_

_And ate_

_And ATE!_

_Until at last he said to Squidward, in a rather sticky voice…"_

"I must be going now," SpongeBob said in a sticky voice. "Good bye, Squidward!"

"Uh, good-bye!" Squidward exclaimed. "I don't like my part anyway. I'm just the one with SpongeBob stuck in my door and honey on my hands. Sure you don't wanna have any more?"

"IS there any more?" SpongeBob asked.

"No, there isn't," Squidward said, shaking the cheese off his hands.

"I thought not," SpongeBob said. He had a beard made out of Krabby Pattys. He ate the Krabby Patties on his mustache. He tried to go through the door, but he was stuck. "Ooh, how… OW! Oh, bother." He is stuck in the door. "I'm stuck."

"Oh, dear," Squidward said, walking near SpongeBob. "Oh, gracious." He looked at SpongeBob's pants. "Oh, dear. This comes from eating too much!"

SpongeBob is stuck in the door!

"No, it all comes from not having front doors big enough!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Squidward exclaimed, trying to push SpongeBob out. "Dear, it's no use. There's only one thing to do. I'll get Stewie Griffin!" He walked out of his back door. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" He ran off. "Oh my!" He ran across the Hundred Acre Wood.

SpongeBob sees Nigel flying around.

"Well, if it isn't Square Pants Sponge," Nigel said.

"Oh, uh, hello, Nigel," SpongeBob said.

"Splendid day to be about one's business," Nigel said. He laughed. "Oh." He looked at the sign. "I say… are you stuck?"

"No, no," SpongeBob said, laughing. "Just resting, uh, thinking, and, uh, humming to myself." SpongeBob hums.

Nigel cleared his throat. "You, sir, are stuck," Nigel informed SpongeBob. "In fact, a S. Iacustris Osmia ribifloris in a place in the term /h/ (X/KE) greater than E which can't be F equals ma (a lot of science), obviously in chronological trouble."

"Time for Operation: Winnie the Pooh," Skipper said. "Rico, go! Our first objective: get that annoying science guy!"

Rico popped out of the ground and knocked over Nigel, sending him flying.

"Somebody call for an evacuation expert?" Rico asked. "I'm not in the book, but imagine service!" He looked down at the ground. "Not in the universe. The name is Rico, whasha problem?"

"Consensus, consensus," Nigel said. "It's thalamus-like that the Sepioteuthis lessoniana's side is improbable to be virtually passed. To be informally correct, traditionally plugged."

"Eh, you want me to dig him out using the shovel?" Rico asked.

"Precisely," Nigel said.

Rico walked the wrong way.

"I epigramma-epigrapheinally say, my pygoscelis papua interpersonal relationship, it's that way in my directional view," Nigel said, shoving Rico over to SpongeBob.

"Objective complete," Skipper said. "Use the shovel to take SpongeBob out of the hole."

"The first thing to be done is to: get rid of that sponge," Rico said. "He's scummin' up the whole project."

"Dash it all, he IS the PMP Examination Specification," Nigel said.

"Hard diggin', might hit bedrock, DANGEROUS," Rico said. Rico dug the bedrock, only making there be an avalanche on SpongeBob. "Need funds to raise it. This job will take 2 or 3 days."

"3 days?" SpongeBob asked. "What about lunches?"

"No problem, I always have a lunch break for fish," Rico said.

"Fish? What about Krabby Patties?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know what a Krabby Patty is and I never will care," Rico said. "Oh, I will run out of money!"

"I say, what is the probable amount?" Nigel asked.

"Plus rate, plus materials, plus overtime, plus… plus 10 percent…" Rico said.

"And your probable amount?" Nigel asked.

"If I give you an estimate, it will be too risky!" Rico exclaimed, poking Nigel in the tummy.

"Blast it all!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Good idea!" Rico exclaimed. "With explosives! So, it's time!"

"So, what's the probable amount?" Nigel asked.

"The charge?" Rico asked. "What about 7 sticks of dynamite?"

"No, no, no, no, the COST, the CHARGE," Nigel said. "In money!"

"No charge now!" Rico exclaimed. "I work swiftly without cash!"

"Well, fiercely with booming explosions but I would think…" Nigel said.

"I can't go gaggin' all day, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and I gotta type the schedule!" Rico exclaimed. He jumped back into the hole and covered it with an Alex the Lion cup."

Rico: _**Let me think it over**_

_**Let me go**_

Nigel looked inside the whole.

Skipper popped out. "You didn't see anything!"

"You can't look, you're not supposed to, you know," Rico said.

"Oh," Nigel said, walking off. "Blast it all, he's out of my mercenary vision!"

"But, after all, he's not in the book, you know," SpongeBob said.

"Oh," Nigel said.

"Here we come, don't worry!" Stewie exclaimed, following Squidward and Binky. "Cheer up, Square Pants Sponge. We're coming! We'll get you out!"

"Well… maybe," Binky said sadly, letting go off his grass.

"Silly old sponge," Stewie said. "Here, give me your hand…"

They pulled and pulled but SpongeBob didn't come out!

"Oh, it's no use," SpongeBob said. "I'm stuck."

"Well, if we can't pull you out, SpongeBob, maybe we can push you back," Stewie said.

"Oh no!" Squidward exclaimed. "Not that! Oh my! Oh gracious! Oh dear!" He ran inside. "Haven't gone this far!" Squidward pushed on SpongeBob's butt. "Seems like my chair is wasted!"

"Square Pants Sponge, there's only one thing we can do," Stewie Griffin said. "Wait for you to get thin again."

"Oh bother," SpongeBob said. "How long will that take?"

"Days, weeks, months, who knows?" Binky asked sadly.

"Oh dear," Squidward said sadly. "If I—If I have to face that thing for months—Then I might as well make the best of it… Oh no! There it is again!" Squidward looked in the mirror and he saw the unpleasant sight of SpongeBob's butt. "Well, I just turn it to the wall…" He took the frame of the mirror. "Holy keer! Oh, wow, it's a frame." He put a frame around SpongeBob's butt. "No, no, no, no." He turned the frame around.

"Eek," SpongeBob said, feeling it.

"Very nice," Squidward said. He put a small rag on SpongeBob's butt and a flower pot. "And a nice flower. "Oh, it just doesn't have that nasty kerplopper look." He put two moose ears on SpongeBob's butt. 'There. A hunting trophy. Oh, I know just the thing." He drew a moose face on SpongeBob's bottom.

"Something tickles," SpongeBob said. He laughed.

Squidward put a squiggly line on the mouth. "Oh, SpongeBob," Squidward said. "You messed up my moose!"

Wanda the Wandapoof came near SpongeBob. "SpongeBob, Poof has a little surprise for you."

"Flowers," Poof said, showing SpongeBob the flowers.

"Honeysuckle!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

Wanda laughed. "No, SpongeBob, you don't eat them. You sniff them."

SpongeBob smelled the flowers.

Squidward was using SpongeBob's butt as a counter.

"Not bad," Squidward said happily. "Not bad at all. Good idea."

SpongeBob felt like he was going to sneeze.

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" Squidward exclaimed.

SpongeBob sneezed!

"Why did I ever invite that sponge to lunch?" Squidward asked sadly. "Why oh why oh why? Why?"

"_While SpongeBob's bottom was stuck on the top of page 24,_

_His top was stuck on the bottom of page 25._

_So both ends waited to get thin again._

_Day after day._

_Night after lonely night."_

SpongeBob slept sadly and soundly in the entrance to Squidward's house. "I wonder what's for breakfast?" SpongeBob asked half-asleep. He snored. "Breakfast."

Squidward slept on page 24 with SpongeBob's bottom is the head rest and his legs as the place where Squidward's hands rested. Squidward was on a stool.

Rico shushed SpongeBob.

"A lunchbox!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Certainly is!" Rico exclaimed. "I'm working the Swing Shift, you know. Time for my midnight snack. Say, ain't you that stuck-up sponge? Hmm… I still think I could blast you out of there."

"Um… what sort of lunch is it?" SpongeBob asked. "In that… lunchbox?"

"Well, um, let's see here…" Rico said. "Fish-flavored summer squash." He ate some of his summer squash. Salmon salad. Succotash. Ice custard."

Squidward was overhearing this conversation.

"And… a Krab Krillet from the all new Krusty Krab in New York," Rico said.

"Krab Krillet?" SpongeBob asked.

"KRAB KRILLET?" Squidward exclaimed. "OH NO!"

Squidward fell.

"Could you spare a small mackerel?" SpongeBob asked.

"Say, you better do something about that speech impediment, sonny," Rico said, giving SpongeBob the honey.

"Oh, thank you, Rico," SpongeBob said.

"Oh, no, not that!" Squidward exclaimed, taking the Krab Krillet. "N—N—N—N—N—No! Not one drop!"

"But, Squidward, I wasn't going to eat it," SpongeBob lied. "I was just gonna taste it."

"I'll taste it for you!" Squidward exclaimed, going back to page 24.

"That super-serious scoundrel confiscated my Krab Krillet!" Rico exclaimed.

Squidward put up a sign.

"**Don't**

**FEEd**

**The SPoNGE"**

"DON'T—FEED—THE—SPONGE!" Squidward exclaimed, hammering the sign into place.

"I'm gonna skidaddle," Rico said angrily, walking away. "I'm not in the book." He fell through the hole. "And I'm not gonna be a part of it!"

A very tired Squidward walked near SpongeBob.

"_And then,_

_Just when Squidward thought that he would never be able to use his front door again…"_

Squidward put his hand on SpongeBob's butt.

"_It happened."_

"He budged," Squidward said happily. "Hooray! Stewie Griffin! Stewie Griffin! He did! He passed! He passed! He budged! It's—de—today!"

Squidward: _**Hooray**_

Wanda and Poof flew forward. Poof jumped out of Wanda's pouch.

_**For you**_

_**Hooray**_

SpongeBob: _**For me!**_

Wanda, Poof, Squidward, SpongeBob, Narrator, and Binky: _**Hooray**_

Wanda, Poof, Squidward, SpongeBob, Narrator, Binky, Stewie, and Nigel: _**Hooray**_

_**SpongeBob will soon be free**_

Stewie bonked his drums with a mallet.

All: _**Ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

_**Now it's time to race for SpongeBob**_

_**Now it's time to race for SpongeBob**_

_**And since he budged**_

_**Hooray, he budged**_

_**That's what we're going to do**_

_**He'll be SpongeBob**_

_**And he'll be open-minded**_

_**And when we unplug**_

_**We'll have a tug-a-war!**_

_**To open Squidward's door!**_

_**We pull, reach**_

_**We pull, reach**_

During tug-of-war, Poof pulls on Binky's butt.

_**Soon, SpongeBob will be free!**_

_**We pull, reach**_

_**To fly out of the tree!**_

_**Which will make SpongeBob run after**_

Poof pulls Binky's butt off as Rico falls back into the hole, screaming.

_**Heave ho**_

_**Heave ho**_

_**Heave**_

_**Heave**_

_**Heave**_

_**Heave**_

_**HEAVE!**_

Squidward dashed into SpongeBob's bottom.

SpongeBob got out of the hole!

"There he goes!" Squidward exclaimed as SpongeBob flew away.

"That's a surprise," Rico said. "He's… he's sailing clean out of the book! He turned the page!"

SpongeBob hit the Chum Bucket, making the Chum Bucket explode.

The bees flew off.

"Stuck again," Binky said sadly.

"Don't worry, SpongeBob! We'll get you out!" Stewie Griffin exclaimed.

"No hurry," SpongeBob said. "Take your time."

The Krabby Patty Tree was filled with Krabby Patties. He finally ate his honey.

SpongeBob: (eating Krabby Patties) _**Oh, I love Krabby Patties**_

_**And I'm a SpongeBob SquarePants**_

_**I'm SpongeBob SquarePants**_

_**Yum yum yum**_

He licks the yummy cheese.

_**Yum yum yum**_

He licks the yummy cheese.

_**Yum yum yum**_

He licks the yummy cheese.

_**Yum yum yum**_

_**Time for something sweet**_


	3. Blustery Day?

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3: Blustery Day?**

"_And now we come to the next chapter, In Which…"_

"But I haven't finished yet!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"_But, SpongeBob, you're in the next chapter."_

"Oh," SpongeBob said. "What happens to me?"

"_Well, let's turn the page and find out._

_Today, the East Wind traded places with the West Wind. And that turned things up a bit all through the Hundred Acre Wood."_

SpongeBob came out of his door.

"_Now, on this Blustery Day, SpongeBob decided to visit his Thoughtful Spot."_

"Yes, and I made up a little hum," SpongeBob said. "And it hums something like this."

SpongeBob: _**Hum dum dum de de dum**_

_**Dum dum de dum**_

_**Oh the wind is slashing hastily**_

_**And the trees are thrashing thrustily**_

_**And the leaves are rustly-gustly**_

_**So it's rather safe to say**_

_**So it seems like it may turn out to be**_

_**It feels that it will undoubtedly**_

SpongeBob got knocked over by the words "It's A Blustery Day Today."

_**It looks like a rather blustery day today**_

_**I seems that it may undoubtedly**_

_**It feels like it may undoubtedly**_

SpongeBob is walking across a wall.

_**It looks like a rather blustery day**_

SpongeBob tried to catch a leaf.

_**To-day.**_

"_Fortunately, SpongeBob's Thoughtful Spot would be in a shady place today._

_Now, he sat down and tried hard to think of something."_

SpongeBob sat on a log.

"Think think think think think," SpongeBob said, thinking.

Rico popped out of the hole.

"Kowalski, status report," Skipper said.

"It seems like it's a rather blustery day today, unlike how it was in the Zoo," Kowalski said.

Rico looked up at the sky.

"Think, think, think," SpongeBob said.

"Say, what's wrong, sonny?" Rico asked. "Got yourself a headache?"

"No, I was just… thinking," SpongeBob said.

"Is that so? What about it?" Rico asked.

"I… Oh, bother," SpongeBob said. "You made me forget."

"If I was you, I'd think about skidaddlin' outta here," Rico said.

"Why?" SpongeBob asked.

"'Cause it's windy today!" Rico exclaimed, falling down the hole.

"Wednesday?" SpongeBob asked.

No answer.

"Oh, well, maybe I should wish everyone a happy Wednesday," SpongeBob said, walking away happily.


	4. Happy Windsday!: The Joke

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4: Happy Wednesday!**

"And I should begin with my very dear friend, Patrick," SpongeBob said.

"_Patrick lived in the middle of the forest in a very grand rock."_

Patrick happily walked out of his door. He was sweeping the leaves.

"_And Patrick loved it very much."_

"Ah, yes," Patrick said. He saw a leaf. "Oops." He brushed it away. "You see, it's been in my family for a very long time. It belonged to my Grandpa Pattie." He brushed the leaf away. "Oh, that's his name up there."

"**TRESPASSERS**

**WILL"**

"Trespassers Will," Patrick said. "That's short for Trespassers William."

"_Trespassers William?"_

"Yes," Patrick said. "What—who am I talking to?"

"_You are talking to the writer of this fanfic, lambchopfan1234."_

"And grandma," Patrick said, resuming the fanfic. "Ooh. She called him T.W.S. That's even shorter!" He laughed.

"_Yes, yes, yes, and on this blustery day—"_

Patrick got blown onto a leaf and flew away.

"_The wind was giving him a bit of a bug."_

"Now, you've been here before," Patrick said. "I don't mind blowing away on the leaves that are coming. Whoo!" He got blown away with the leaves. He bumped into SpongeBob.

"Oh, hi, SpongeBob," Patrick said.

"Happy Wednesday, Patrick," SpongeBob said.

"It isn't a very happy—Wednesday," Patrick exclaimed, getting blown away by the blustery day.

"Where are you going, Patrick?" SpongeBob asked.

"That's what I'm asking myself: where?" Patrick asked. "Wha wha wha WHOA!" He is getting blown high in the sky. "SPONGE—SPONGE—SPONGE—SPONGEBOB!"

"When do you think you will answer yourself?" SpongeBob asked, pulling on Patrick's scarf.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, I'm unraveling!" Patrick exclaimed as his scarf was getting pulled apart. He held onto the string. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, that was a cl—cl—close one!"

"Hang on tight, buddy!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Oh, d—d—d—dear! D—d—d—dear, dear!" Patrick exclaimed, rising up above sea level.

Wanda flew outside.

Poof popped out of Wanda's pouch.

"Look, Mama, look!" Poof exclaimed. "A kite!"

"Oh my goodness, it's Patrick!" Wanda exclaimed. "He isn't a fairy—he can't turn into a kite!"

SpongeBob is being pulled by the kite. "Happy Wednesday, Wanda! Happy Wednesday, Poof!"

"Can I fly Patrick next, SpongeBob?" Poof asked in curiosity.

"Oh dear," Patrick said worriedly. "D—d—d—dear, dear!"

Binky finally built a home! "There," Binky said sadly. "That will stand against anything."

"Help! Help!" Patrick exclaimed. "Somebody! S—S—S—Save me!" Patrick dragged SpongeBob through Binky's house.

"Happy Wednesday, Binky!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Thanks for noticing me," Binky said sadly.

Squidward happily looked at his garden. "Oh, what a refreshing day to harvest my garden using my clarinet skills." He picked his carrots while playing "Heffalumps and Woozles" on his clarinet. "I like this new song that lambchopfan1234 game to me for the sake of the parody."

"HAPPY WEDNESDAY, SQUIDWARD!" SpongeBob exclaimed, laughing like a maniac, about to go through Squidward's garden.

"Square Pants Sponge!" Squidward exclaimed. "Stop! Oh, come back!" The carrots went flying. "Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" He collected his carrots using a wheelbarrow. "Oh, yes! Next time, I hope he goes right through my rutabaga patch!"

SpongeBob and Patrick flew near Nigel's house.

Nigel was snoring on his rocking chair.

Patrick then hit the window.

Nigel heard it a little bit, I guess.

"Homo sapien questionable? Homo sapien questionable? Homo sapien questionable? Homo sapien's toponymy?" Nigel asked.

"P—P—P—Please, may I come in?" Patrick asked.

"Well, present I speech, homo sapien has Unixed an Asteroidea on my Equip'baie," Nigel observed.

SpongeBob got on it.

"Well, well, homo sapien Unixed Osmia Ribifloris on my Equip'baie, too!" Nigel exclaimed. "This IS a surprise."

"Do come in and make homo sapiens…" Nigel said.

SpongeBob and Patrick got pasted on the wall!

"Am I correct that I assuming that it is a rather blustery day outside?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, sir, Nigel," Patrick said. "It's a very, very blustery day… outside."

"Oh, yes, and that reminds me… HAPPY WEDNESDAY, NIGEL!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

Nigel laughed. "My good fellow, I wouldn't go so far as to call it a 'Wednesday,'" Nigel said. The table with Krabby Patties slid over.


	5. Ickises and Krummies

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: Ickises and Krummies**

"Just a gentle spring Zephyr," Nigel said.

"Excuse me," SpongeBob said, "Nigel, but…"

The honey and the cup came near SpongeBob and Patrick and the spoon hit Patrick.

"Is there Krabby Patties in that bag?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, of course, help yourself," Nigel said. "Now, now, now, I was just saying, this is just a mild spring Zephyr…"

SpongeBob put the cap off the bag and reached in for some Krabby Patties.

"…Certainly in a big wind of 67, or was it, 76?" Nigel asked himself.

Patrick ducked under the table.

"Oh, I don't remember," Nigel said. "But I do remember the big blow well."

"I remember this one, too," Patrick said, with the stool near the door.

"It was the year my Aunt Clever went to visit my cousin," Nigel said. "Well…"

Patrick blew away on the stool.

"My cousin wasn't so gifted at the glockenspiel, but, being a Screech Wildguy, also sang sorprano to our big bro Nabra," Nigel said. The honey got in SpongeBob's face.

"Thank you, Patrick," SpongeBob said.

"You see, her constant practicing made my Grandma so mad, she laid a SEAGULL egg by mistake!" Nigel exclaimed. The plates went all over the room.

NIGEL'S TREEHOUSE GOT BLOWN OVER!

"Oh dear," Patrick said. "Oh d—d—d—dear, dear, dear!"

"Well, I say, now, someone has…" Nigel started. He looked at SpongeBob. "SpongeBob? Did you do that?"

"I don't think so," SpongeBob said.

Stewie Griffin and his friends walked around.

"_As soon as Stewie Griffin and his friends heard of the disaster, Stewie and his friends came to the scene of Nigel's misfortune."_

"What a pity," Stewie said. "Nigel, I don't think we'll ever be able to fix it."

"When you ask me, if a house looks like that, it's time to find another one," Binky said.

"That's a very good idea, Binky," Stewie said. "It might take a day or two, but I'll find a new one."

"Good! That will just give me time to tell you about my Uncle Clyde—a very independent barn toon—didn't give a hoot for tradition," Nigel said. "He became enamored of a villain and went to sea in a beautiful pea-green boat…"

"_Nigel talked from page 41 to page 62. And on page 62, the blustery day turned into a blustery night! To Square Pants, it was a very anxious sort of night, filled with anxious sorts of noises."_

SpongeBob looked around his room. He was tucked deep into his bed.

"_And one of the noises was one he had never heard before."_

Sandy purred.

"Is that you… Patrick?" SpongeBob asked. He heard the noise again. "Well—well—tell me about it tomorrow… Binky?"

The sound got louder.

SpongeBob hid.

"Oh, come in… Stewie Griffin?" SpongeBob asked.

Sandy shook the door.

SpongeBob brought out a gun that he got from Stewie once. He went near the door.

"_So, SpongeBob decided to let the animal with the sound in."_

SpongeBob opened the door and looked outside.

"Hello out there?" SpongeBob asked. "Oh, I hope nobody answers."

Sandy pounces on SpongeBob.

"Hello, I'm Sandy!" Sandy exclaimed. "S-A-N-D-Y."

"You scared me," SpongeBob said.

"Ya sure I did? Hoo hoo hoo! Everyone's scared of Sandies!" Sandy exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'm SpongeBob SquarePants," SpongeBob said.

"Oh, SpongeBob," Sandy said. "Oh… what's a SpongeBob?"

"You're sitting on one," SpongeBob said.

"I am?" Sandy asked. "Well, glad to meet ya! Name's Sandy. S-A-N-D-Y. That spells Sandy!"

"But… what is a Sandy?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well… you asked for it," Sandy said.

Sandy: _**The wonderful thing about Sandies**_

_**Sandies are wonderful things**_

_**Their tops are made out of rubber**_

_**Their bottoms are made out of springs!**_

_**They're bouncy,**_

_**Trouncy,**_

_**Flouncy,**_

_**Pouncy,**_

_**Fun,**_

_**Fun,**_

_**Fun,**_

_**Fun,**_

_**But the most wonderful thing about Sandies is that I'M the only one**_

_**I'm the only one!**_

Sandy purred.

"Then what's that over there?" SpongeBob asked.

Sandy looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, look, look, look, look, look, it's a STRANGE little creature. Look at the spacesuit," Sandy observed. "And that perposturous chin. And those ricky-tickin', spike ma-jumpin'."

"Looks like another Sandy to me," SpongeBob said.

"Oh, no it's not," Sandy said. "I'm the only Sandy. Watch me scare the spacesuit off of this imposter." She pounced and roared, but she went back under the table.

"Is… is… is it? Is he gone?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, except the butt," SpongeBob said.

Sandy's butt got back under the table.

"He's gone," SpongeBob said. "Um, you can come out now, Sandy. Sandy?"

Sandy pounced on SpongeBob! "Hello, I'm Sandy!"

"You said that," SpongeBob said.

"Well, did I say that I was hungry?" Sandy asked.

"I don't think so," SpongeBob said.

"Well, then, I'll say it: I'M HUNGRY!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Oh, not for Krabby Patties, I hope," SpongeBob hoped.

"KRABBY PATTIES!" Sandy exclaimed. "Krabby Patties? Oh, boy, Krabby Patties! That's what Sandies like best!"

"I was afraid of that," SpongeBob said.

Sandy tried a taste of the Krabby Patty. "Oh, say… BLE—YUCK! Sandies don't like Krabby Patties!"

"But you said…" SpongeBob started.

"Yeah, that icky sticky stuff would only fit for Ickises and Krummies," Sandy remarked.

"You mean gross stuff and crumbs?" SpongeBob asked.

"That's what I said: Ickises and Krummies," Sandy said.

"Well, what do heffa—elephants—heffal—phants… what do they do?" SpongeBob asked.

"Nothing much, just steal Krabby Patties," Sandy remarked.

"Steal honey?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well, yes they do," Sandy said. "I better be bouncin' along now, chum, CHEERIO!"

_**The Wonderful Thing About Sandies**_

_**Sandies are wonderful things**_

_**Their tops are made out of rubber**_

_**Their bottoms are made out of springs**_

_**They're bouncey, trounce, flouncey, pouncy,**_

_**Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.**_

_**And the most wonderful**_

_**Thing about Sandies is,**_

_**I'm the only one**_

_**I'm the only ONE!**_

SpongeBob locked his door.

"_Well, if what Sandy said was true,_

_There really were Ickises and Krummies about,_

_There was only one thing to do,_

_Take drastic precautions to protect his precious Krabby Patties."_

SpongeBob got out his gun. He passed by his reflection. "Oh, hello. I am glad to see you," he said to his reflection. "It's more friendly with two. Now, you go that way, and I go this way. You didn't see anything, did you? Neither did I." All of a sudden, he heard a gunshot.

"_Now,_

_The very blustery night turned into a very rainy night._

_And SpongeBob kept his lonely vigil hour,_

_After hour,_

_After hour._

_Until at last,_

_SpongeBob fell fast asleep,_

_And began to dream."_

SpongeBob's spirit came out of his body.

"Ickises and Krummies," Ickis said, taunting SpongeBob. You see, after the show was cancelled the toons were haunting people's dreams. "Ickises and Krummies. Beware! Beware! BEWARE!"

Krabby Patties: _**They're black**_

_**They're brown**_

_**They're in**_

_**They're round**_

_**They're out**_

_**They're all around**_

_**They're far**_

_**They're near**_

_**They're here**_

_**They're quick**_

_**They're slick**_

_**They're insincere**_

_**Beware**_

_**Beware**_

_**Beware**_

_**Be very very wary!**_

Ickis and Krumm: _**An Ickis**_

_**Or Krumm**_

_**Is very confusumm,**_

_**The Ickis and Krumm**_

_**Are very sly**_

_**Sly**_

_**Sly**_

_**They come in 1s & 2zles**_

_**They're together**_

_**A-choozles**_

_**Before your eyes you'll see them multiply**_

_**Ply**_

_**Ply**_

_**Ply**_

_**Ply**_

_**You never see them rest**_

_**You should be so wary**_

_**So very**_

_**Bewary**_

_**Because they come in every shape or size**_

_**Size**_

_**Size**_

_**Size**_

_**A what you call it**_

_**You find it**_

_**You love it**_

SpongeBob gets out a Krabby Patty, but Ickis turned into a cheese monster, popping out of the pot.

'_**Cause they guzzle up at things you prize**_

_**They're green**_

_**They're blue**_

_**They're pink**_

_**They're white**_

_**They're round**_

_**They're square**_

_**They are in a horrible size**_

_**They tie themselves in horrible knots**_

_**They come in stripes**_

_**Or polka dots**_

Krabby Patties: _**Beware**_

_**Beware**_

_**Be very very bewary**_

All of a sudden, Krumm made a tuba out of his eyeballs and played a tune.

There was a walking Krabby Patty as Ickis chased the Krabby Patty.

Ickis took the bun off of the Krabby Patty as the Krabby Patty started crying.

Ickis put the hat back on.

Ickis and Krumm chased SpongeBob's Krabby Patty.

The Bee Ickis took the Krabby Patty.

SpongeBob chased Ickis.

Some Jacks popped out of the Jack-In-The-Boxes. They started laughing.

SpongeBob chased the half-bee.

Ickis turned into honey. A boy and a girl Ickis popped out of the honey, dancing.

A baby Ickis used the harp.

Satan Ickis played the tuba.

SpongeBob climbed up a rope and Ickis blasted him.

Ickis chased SpongeBob, 'cause SpongeBob had the honey! He shot SpongeBob with a cork and SpongeBob got put into another Ickis's nose.

Ickis exploded.

Ickis and Krumm: _**They're unordinary**_

Ickis picked up SpongeBob.

_**So very**_

_**Bewary**_

_**Because they come in every shape and size**_

_**Size**_

_**Size**_

_**Size**_

_**If Krabby Patties**_

_**You love it**_

_**You'll find that they love it**_

_**Because they'll guzzle up the things you prize**_

_**They're black**_

_**They're brown**_

_**They're round**_

_**Their gown**_

_**They're in**_

_**They're out**_

_**THEY'RE ALL ABOUT!**_

_**They're far**_

_**They're near**_

_**They're gone**_

_**They're here!**_

_**They're hard**_

_**They're quick**_

_**They're insincere!**_

_**BEWARE!**_

_**BEWARE!**_

_**BEWARE!**_

_**BEWARE!**_

_**BEWARE!**_

SpongeBob, on an umbrella, got back on his ordinary self.


	6. Surrounded by Water

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 6: Surrounded by Water**

SpongeBob woke up to the sound of lightning. He looked outside.

"Is it raining in there?" SpongeBob asked to his reflection. "It's raining out here, too."

"_In a matter of fact,_

_It was raining all over the Hundred Acre Wood._

_There was a thunderstorm on page 71,_

_And on page 73, there was a big cloud berth._

_It rained,_

_And it rained,_

_And it rained."_

_**The rain rain rain came down down down**_

_**In rushing, rising riplets**_

_**The rain got out of its bed**_

_**And came right into Patrick's**_

_**For Patrick, he was frightened**_

_**Quite a rightful fright**_

_**And for in desperation, a message he did write**_

"Help, P—P—Patrick (Me)," Patrick said. He put the Message in a Bottle.

_**He put a message in a bottle**_

_**And it floated out of sight**_

_**And the rain rain rain came down down down**_

_**So Patrick started bailing.**_

Patrick put the water in a pan but the pan sunk.

_**He was over there, atop his chair**_

_**While bailing, he was sailing!**_

_**While the rain rain rain goes down down down**_

_**Meanwhile watched the drought**_

_**He thought and thought**_

SpongeBob: _**I must rescue my supper**_

Background: _**Ten Krabby Patties he rescued**_

_**Enough to see him through**_

_**But he sopped up his supper**_

_**The river sopped up SpongeBob!**_

_**And the water twirled and tossed him**_

_**In a honey pot canoe.**_

_**And the rain, rain, rain, came down, down, down**_

_**And the rain, rain, rain, came down, down, down**_

"_So the Hundred Acre Wood got floodier and floodier._

_But the water couldn't come up to Stewie Griffin's house,_

_So that's where everyone was gathering."_

Sandy, Squidward, Wanda, and Poof came to Stewie's house on an umbrella.

"_It was a time of great excitement."_

Stewie took Sandy, Squidward, Wanda, and Poof from the umbrella.

"_But through all the excitement,_

_Binky was still on his quest of househunting for Nigel."_

"There's one cozy cottage," Binky said. "Nice occasion. Bit down for Nigel, though."

"_Meanwhile, little Poof made an important discovery."_

"Look! I've rescued a bottle," Poof said. "And it's got sometin' in it, too!"

"It's a message," Stewie said. "Help, P—P—Patrick Me. Nigel, you fly over to Patrick's rock, and tell him, we'll make a rescue."

"A rescue? Agreement, agreement, brain function, brain function," Nigel said, flying away.

"_Nigel flew over the flood, and he spotted two tiny objects below._

_One was little Patrick, caught in a whirlpool,_

_And there was SpongeBob, trying to get the last little Krabby Patty from the bag."_

"Yum, yum," SpongeBob said.

"Oh, Nigel, I don't mean to complain, but I'm afraid, I'm scared," Patrick said.

"Now, now, Patrick," Nigel said, "chin up and that group of peculiar object. A rescue is being thought of. Be BRAVE, little Asteroidea."

"It's hard to be brave if you're such a small toon," Patrick said.

"Try to divert your small mind from your unfortunate predicament," Nigel said, "it should…"

Patrick looked away from Nigel and saw a waterfall.

"It is known by mind that a cousin of mine got so afraid of a watermelon that…" Nigel started.

"I beg your pardon, Nigel," Patrick said, "but I think we're coming to a waterfall, oh, yes, a waterfall, uh, uh, uh, uh, a very big waterfall!"

"Please, no interruptions," Nigel said.

Patrick fell down a waterfall.

The Krabby Patty bag fell on Patrick's head as Patrick's chair got on a branch with SpongeBob on it!

The branch broke and SpongeBob fell into the water.

"Ah, there you are Square Pants Sponge," Nigel said, getting on top of the chair. "Now, to continue my story…"

"Look!" Stewie exclaimed, seeing SpongeBob, Patrick, and Nigel. "There's SpongeBob! Over here, SpongeBob!"

"Oh, hello, Stewie Griffin," SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob, thank goodness you're safe. Have you seen Patrick?" Stewie asked.

"Excuse me, I have," Patrick said in the Krusty Krab Bag. "What I mean is…" Patrick popped out of the bag. "Here I am!"

"SpongeBob, you rescued Patrick!" Stewie exclaimed.

"I did?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes," Stewie said. "And it was a very brave thing to do."

"It was?" SpongeBob asked.

"You are our hero," Stewie said.

"I am?" SpongeBob asked.

"And as soon as that flood is over, I shall give you a hero party," Stewie said.


	7. Nigel's New Home

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 7: Nigel's New Home**

"Hooray!" everyone exclaimed at the party.

"Attention everybody," Stewie said, banging his spoon. "Now this party is a hero party, because of what some sponge did, and that someone is…"

Binky cleared his throat. "I found it."

"Found what, Binky?" Stewie asked.

"A house for Nigel," Binky said.

"I say, mythological creature, fantastic performance," Nigel said.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful?" Patrick asked. "Who's is it, Binky?"

"If you wanna follow me, I'll show it to you," Binky said.

"_So everyone followed Binky._

_Then,_

_To the surprise of all,_

_Binky stopped right in front of—"_

"Patrick's house?" Squidward asked.

"Why are you stopping here, Binky?" Stewie asked.

"This is it," Binky said. "Nigel's new house."

"Oh dear, mercy me," Squidward said.

"Oh, dear, mercy me too," Patrick said.

"Name's on it and everything," Binky said.

"NL," Binky said. "That spells Nigel."

"That does so," Nigel said. "So it does!"

"Well, what do you think of it?" Binky asked.

"It's a nice house, Binky," Stewie said.

"It is a lovely house, Nigel, but it's the best house in the… whole world," Patrick said sadly.

"Tell him it's your house, Patrick," SpongeBob said.

"No, SpongeBob," Patrick said. "This house belongs to our very good friend… Nigel…"

"But, Patrick," Squidward said, "where will you live?"

"Well, I suppose that I should live—Well, I suppose that I should live…" Patrick started.

"With me," SpongeBob said. "You shall live with me. Won't you, Patrick?"

"With you?" Patrick repeated. "Oh, thank you, buddy. Of course I will."

"Patrick, that's a very grand thing to do," Stewie said.

"A heroic thing to do," Squidward said.

"Stewie Griffin, can you make a 1-hero party into a 2-hero party?" SpongeBob asked.

"Of course we can," Stewie said, kneeling down to SpongeBob and Patrick. "Silly old sponge." Stewie drummed on his drums.

"_And so,_

_SpongeBob was a hero for saving Patrick_

_And Patrick was a hero for giving Nigel a new home in his rock."_

All: _**We never will forget**_

_**Our hero will forget**_

_**Quick-thinking**_

_**Un-thinky**_

_**SpongeBob SquarePants**_

_**And Patrick who indeed**_

_**Helped our friend in need**_

_**Truly, they're the heroes of the day**_

_**So we say**_

_**Hip-hip-hooray for the SpongeBob and the Patrick**_

_**Patrick and SpongeBob**_

"What's all that stompin' and singin' and silly shenanigans…" Rico started as he got hit into the hole by the blanket.

_**And generosity**_

_**Hip-hip-hooray**_

_**Hip-hip-hooray**_

_**Hip-hip-hooray for SpongeBob SquarePants!**_

Patrick: _**And Patrick too!**_

"I sure like bouncing," SpongeBob said. "Isn't that fun, Patrick?"

"Yes, SpongeBob, but the best part is when it stops," Patrick said.

I laugh.

"_Well, in the next chapter, there's a great deal of bouncing."_

"Really?" Patrick said. "Oh, well. I forgot to do something that I was going to do yesterday and can't be able to do tomorrow, so I suppose I should be able to do it… now...um…goodbye, SpongeBob!"

"Goodbye, Patrick!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "Now, is the next chapter all about me?"

"_No, no, no, it's mostly about Sandy."_

"Oh, bother," SpongeBob said.

"_But you're in it."_

"Oh, good," SpongeBob said. "What will I be doing?"


	8. The Big Meeting

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 8: The Big Meeting**

"_Well, SpongeBob, you'll be sitting in your thoughtful spot,_

_Thinking as usual."_

"Think, think, think, think, think," SpongeBob said. "Think, think, think."

"_And while he was thinking, all of a sudden…"_

Sandy pounced on SpongeBob.

"Hello, Square Pants!" Sandy exclaimed. She purred. "I am Sandy. S-A-N-D-Y! That spells Sandy!"

"Yeah, I know," SpongeBob said. "You've bounced me before."

"I did?" Sandy asked. "Oh, yes, I recogonize you! You're the one that's stuffed with fluff!"

"Yeah, and you're sitting on it," SpongeBob said.

"Yeah, and it's pouncy, too," Sandy asked. "Hoo hoo hoo! Well, I gotta go now, I got a lotta bouncin' to do! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! T-T-F-N. Ta-Ta For Now!"

"_Ah, there goes Sandy. Always bouncing away on his friends."_

Patrick was sweeping SpongeBob and his house. You see, the starfish was taken to SpongeBob's house when Nigel brought his house. Nm u (line from my favorite YouTube user)…

Sandy pounced on Patrick!

"Why, hello, Patrick," Sandy greeted. 'I'm Sandy!"

"Oh, Sandy," Patrick said. "You scared me."

"Oh, shucks," Sandy said, laughing. "That was just one of my little pounces."

"It was?" Patrick asked. "Oh, thank you, Sandy."

"Oh, yeah," Sandy said. "I'm saving my best pounce for Mr. Tentacles! Ta-ta!"

Humming, Squidward was playing his clarinet.

"There, there, that should do it," Squidward said. He sees Sandy. "Oh, no! Stop!"

Sandy pounced on Squidward, sending veggies flying everywhere!

"Hello, Squidward!" Sandy exclaimed. "I'm Sandy. S-A-N-D…"

"Please, please!" Squidward exclaimed, trying to get up. "Don't spell it!"

Sandy walked off.

"Dear, dear, oh, dear, just look at my beautiful garden," Squidward said, crying.

"Yuck!" Sandy exclaimed. "Messy, isn't it?"

"Messy? Messy? IT'S RUINED!" Squidward exclaimed, crying. "It's ruined, Sandy! Why don't you ever stop bouncin'?"

"My, that's what Sandies do best!" Sandy exclaimed.

Sandy: _**The wonderful thing about Sandies**_

_**Sandies are wonderful things**_

_**Their tops are made out of rubber,**_

_**Their bottoms are made out of springs**_

_**They're bouncy,**_

_**Trouncy,**_

_**Flouncy,**_

_**Pouncy,**_

_**Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN**_

_**But the most wonderful thing about Sandies is**_

_**I'm the only one**_

_**I'M THE ONLY ONE!**_

In a tree, there was a meeting.

"Order, order!" Squidward exclaimed. "I have a meeting right now!"

SpongeBob and Patrick sat in seats.

"Sandy's been so bouncy today, that I think we should teach him a lesson," Squidward said. "No matter how much we like him—I don't…"

SpongeBob fell asleep in the chair.

"He just bounces too much!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Um, Squidward, maybe if we found out a way of unbouncing Sandy, it would be a very good idea, huh?" Patrick asked.

"Exactly!" Squidward exclaimed. "Just how I feel! What do you feel, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob was sleeping.

"SpongeBob!" Patrick exclaimed, tapping SpongeBob's shoulder.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" SpongeBob asked.

"Haven't you been listening to what Squidward's been saying?" Patrick asked.

"I listened, but then I had a small piece of fluff in my ear," SpongeBob lied. "Could you say it again, please, Squidward?"

"Well, uh, where should I start from?" Squidward asked.

"From the moment the fluff got in my ear," SpongeBob said.

"Well, uh, when was that?" Squidward asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear properly," SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob, we were just thinking of a way to get the bounce out of Sandy," Patrick said.

"Oh, I've got a great idea," Squidward said. "We'll take Sandy for a long explore, see? Someplace where he's never been." He laughed. "And we lose her there!"

"Lose him?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh, well," Squidward said. "Find her again the next morning, and mark my words, she'll be a humble Sandy! Small and scared Sandy. An 'bless me, I'm glad to see you, Squidward' Sandy. And it'll take the bounces out of her, that's why."

SpongeBob is sleeping again.

"Now, all in favor say 'I!'" Squidward exclaimed.

"'I!'" Patrick exclaimed.

"SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Oh, 'here!'" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Good, oh, good," Squidward said. "Motion cared."


	9. Sandy's Big Adventure

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 9: Sandy's Big Adventure**

"**CHAPTER III**

_**In Which**_

**Sandy Is Taken For A Long Explore"**

"_It was agreed that they would stop the next morning,_

_Which instantly turned out cold and misty."_

SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy went around the Hundred Acre Wood.

"_SpongeBob,_

_As usual,_

_Had a little something along to sustain himself._

_And now,_

_As Sandy kept bouncing farther and farther into the mist._

_Squidward thought that it was a good time to lose Sandy."_

"Now's our chance, quick, get in here, hide!" Squidward exclaimed, going into the log.

SpongeBob and Patrick went into the log, too.

"Sandy's lost now, isn't he, Squidward?" Patrick asked.

Squidward laughed. "Oh, he's lost all right, Patrick."

"Oh, goody, this is lots of fun, SpongeBob," Patrick said.

Squidward looked across the forest. He laughed. He believed that Sandies can be scared.

"My splendid idea worked," Squidward said. "Now—now home we go!"

SpongeBob walked over Squidward.

"Good," SpongeBob said. "Yum, yum, it's time for lunch!"

"HALLOOOOOO!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness," Squidward said, putting SpongeBob back in the log. "Hide."

"HALLOOO!" Sandy exclaimed. "That's funny. They must be lost. HALLOOOOOO! Hey, you plumps, where are ya?"

"Here!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Shush," Squidward said.

"I am shushed," SpongeBob said.

"Hey! Where in the heck are you guys?" Squidward asked.

Sandy tried to pull her butt out, but Squidward put it back up.

"HALLOOOOO!" Sandy howled. "Squidward? Patrick? Where are you? HALLOOO!"

Squidward looked around. "Hooray! Hooray we did it! Now, come on, hurry, let's head for home!"

"_Well, Squidward was certain that everything was going according to plan._

_But, see, sometime later, on the bottom of page 123…"_

Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick were at a sandpit.

"It's funny how everything looks the same in the midst," Squidward said.

"He's right, Patrick, it's the very same sandpit," SpongeBob said.

"I think so, too, SpongeBob," Patrick said.

"It's lucky, I think I know the forest so well, or—or we might get lost," Squidward said. "But, come on, follow me."

"_Now, SpongeBob was getting tired of seeing the same sandpit,_

_But he suspected that it was following him about._

_Because whatever direction they started at,_

_They'd always seem to end up back at it."_

"Say, Squidward, how about when we're outside of this old pit, why don't we try to go ahead and find at again?" SpongeBob suggested stupidly.

"What's so good of that?" Squidward asked.

"Well, you see, we keep looking for home," SpongeBob said, "but we keep finding this pit, so I thought that if we look for this pit, we might find home."

"I don't see much sense in that," Squidward said. "If I walked away from this pit and walked back to it… of course I should find it! I'll prove it to ya! Wait here!" Squidward walked away.

"_So SpongeBob and Patrick waited in the midst for Squidward._

_So they waited_

_And they waited_

_And they waited_

_And during the waiting, SpongeBob's thoughts kept returning to the Krabby Patties at home."_

SpongeBob's tummy grumbled.

"What—what—what was that, SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

"My tummy rumbled," SpongeBob explained. "Now then, come on, let's go home."

"But SpongeBob, do you know the way?" Patrick asked.

"No, Patrick," SpongeBob said. "But there are two bags of Krabby Patties in my cupboard. And they have been calling to my tummy."

"They have?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, buddy," SpongeBob said. "I couldn't hear them before because Squidward would talk. I think I know where they're calling from, so, come on! We'll just follow my tummy."

"_They walked for a long time together,_

_But for the long time,_

_Patrick said nothing, _

_Because he was not to interrupt SpongeBob's Krabby Patties._

_And just as the mist cleared,_

_Patrick was about to realize where he was."_

Sandy pounced on SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Hey, over there, you two blopes, where have you been?" Sandy asked. "Hoo hoo hoo hoo!"

"We've been trying to find our way back home," SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob, I don't think Squidward's plan and idea worked," Patrick said.

"Say, where is old tentacles, anyway?" Sandy asked.

"He must still be missing in the mist," SpongeBob said.


	10. Squidward Gets Lost

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 10: Squidward Gets Lost**

"Well," Sandy said, "leave it to me! I'll bounce 'em outta there! T-T-F-N! Ta-Ta-For-Now!" Sandy left.

"_Meanwhile, Squidward was still wandering around in the mist._

_By now, he was lost and bewildered._

_And to make matters worse,_

_His mind was beginning to play tricks on him."_

Squidward heard a sound. "What's that?" He saw a scary creature and hid. "SpongeBob? Patrick?" He heard a popping sound.

A frog appeared.

"Don't…" Squidward started. He screamed.

The caterpillar munched on the leaves.

Squidward heard a woodpecker and a frog.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" Squidward exclaimed, running off.

All of a sudden, Sandy pounced on Squidward.

"Hello, Squidward!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Sandy!" Squidward exclaimed. "But—but—but—but you were supposed to be lost."

"Oh!" Sandy exclaimed. "Sandies never get lost, bunny boy."

"Never…get…lost?" Squidward exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Come on, Squidward!" Sandy exclaimed. "Let's go home! Go on!"

"_So they started back._

_And Squidward was now a humiliated squid,_

_A lost and found squid,_

_And an 'oh, my, oh, my, why do these things happen to me?' squid."_


	11. The First Snowfall

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 11: The First Snowfall**

"**CHAPTER X**

_**In Which**_

**The First Snowfall Had Covered**

**The Hundred Acre Wood"**

"_And now we come to the next chapter, In Which the First Snowfall Had Covered the Hundred Acre Wood,_

_In which Sandy learns that even bouncing can be overdone._

_On this day, Poof was waiting for Sandy to take him out to play."_

Poof is on the mailbox as he is waiting for something great to happen. He is going to play with Sandy! "Mama, when is Sandy gonna get here?" Poof asked.

Wanda laughed. "Be patient, dear. He'll be…"

Sandy slid on the snow to Poof. "Well, here I am!" Sandy exclaimed.

Poof popped out of the snow!

"Did I surprise you, Poof?" Sandy asked.

"You sure did," Poof said. "I like surprises."

"Hello, Mrs. Wanda, ma'am," Sandy said.

"Why, hello, Sandy," Wanda said, "dear."

Sandy laughed. "She called me dear." She laughed. "Poof, are ya ready for some bouncin'?"

"Yeah," Poof said. "You and me are good bouncers."

"Just a moment, dear," Wanda said. She put a scarf around Poof. "Hold still. Your Mr. Bouncy today. "

"Sandy and Poof is the bestest!" Poof exclaimed.

"Now, I've got your scarf on, dear," Wanda said.

"Not so tight, mama!" Poof exclaimed.

"Your sweater warm enough?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, mother," Poof said. She turned to Sandy. "I'm Poof. I'm your fairy godparent!"

"Well, come on, Poof, let's go!" Sandy exclaimed. She pulled Poof around.

"Sandy, take Poof home in time for his nap!" Wanda exclaimed. "And be careful!"

Sandy and Poof bounced around.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Wanda!" Sandy exclaimed. "I'll take care of the little nipper! Hoo hoo hoo!"

"Woo woo!" Poof exclaimed as him and Sandy happily bounced around.

Squidward was happily ice skating. "Ah, what a perfect day. Peace and quiet. And thank goodness: no Sandy." Squidward did a Figure 8.

"Say, look, look, look!" Sandy exclaimed to Poof. "If it isn't old tentacles!"

"Can Sandy ice skate?" Poof asked.

"Okay, I wish for ice skates," Sandy said.

"That's against Da Rules to grant wishes in front of other people," Poof said. "As fancy as Mr. Squid?"

"Can Sandies ice skate?" Sandy asked. She laughed. "Why that's what Sandies do the best!"

Sandy skates. "WEEEE! Say, this is a cinch!" She lost her balance as Squidward saw this.

"Oh, no! Not him!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Look out!" Sandy exclaimed. "Look out!"

"It can't be!" Squidward exclaimed.

"WHOA!" Sandy exclaimed as she pounced on Squidward.

Sandy went into a tunnel and Squidward got into a place.

"Oh, why does it always have to be me?" Squidward asked. "Why oh why oh why?"

Poof flew across the place. "Sandy! Sandy! Are you all right?"

Sandy popped out of the snow. "Sandies don't like ice skating!"

"_Sandy and Poof bounced around the Hundred Acre Wood,_

_Trying to find something that Sandies do best."_

"I bet you could climb trees far, Sandy," Poof said.

"Climb trees?" Sandy asked. "That's what Sandies do best! Only Sandies don't climb trees, they bounce 'em! Come on! Hoo hoo hoo!"

Sandy bounced up the trees. "Hoo hoo hoo! I almost bounced right out of the book!" Sandy exclaimed. "Some bouncin', huh? Say, how did this tree get so high? Hey! Hey! Hey! What's happening now?"

The tree swung.

Poof: _**The best kind of swing**_

_**The best of all**_

_**The best kind of swing**_

_**Is on a Sandy's tail!**_

"S—S—Stop that thing, please!" Sandy exclaimed. "S-T-O-P Stop! You're rockin' the forest!"

Poof let go and flew onto a branch.

"What's the matter, Sandy?" Poof asked.

"Oh, good. Thank goodness I was just getting see-sick from seeing too much," Sandy said.

"_Oh well._

_We'll leave Sandy in the treetop for a little while._

_Because, meanwhile,_

_On the bottom of the next page,_

_SpongeBob is having a problem of his own."_

"What are you doing, buddy?" Patrick asked.

"Tracking something," SpongeBob said.

"Tracking what?" Patrick asked.

"Well, that's what I asked myself, Patrick," SpongeBob said. "What?"

Patrick ran towards SpongeBob. "And when do you think you'll answer yourself?" Patrick asked.

"Well, I shall have to wait 'till I catch up with it," SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob, for a sponge of very little brain, you sure are a smart one," Patrick said.

"Thank you, Patrick," SpongeBob said. "Aha ha!"

Patrick ran. "N—N—N—N—N—N—Now w—w—what?" Patrick asked.

"A very mysterious thing, Patrick," SpongeBob said. "A whole new set of tracks! See?"

"_And so to be._

_There were the track joining each other here,_

_Getting mixed up with each other there._

_But to SpongeBob, clearly,_

_Four sets of paw marks."_

"Patrick, whoever was making these tracks, must've been joined by a—whoever it is," SpongeBob said.

"Y—Y—Yes, and a—a—all of them are proceeding in c—c—company!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Patrick, I wasn't exactly expecting company," SpongeBob said.

"N—N—Neither was I, SpongeBob," Patrick said.

"_So they went on,_

_Seeming a little anxious now,_

_In case the animals in front of them were hostile in that…"_

Sandy howled.

SpongeBob and Patrick snuck behind a brick.

"L—Look, Patrick, there's something in that tree over there," SpongeBob said.

"Is it—is it—uh, uh, one of t—t—the f—f—fiercer a—a—animals?" Patrick asked, scared.

"Yes," SpongeBob said worriedly. "It's a Baby Jagular."

"W—W—What do Baby J—J—Jagulars d—d—do, SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

"Well, Jagulars always call 'HALLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU DIEGO?'," SpongeBob remarked, making a reference to Go, Diego, Go. "And when you look up they think you're Diego and they drop on you."

"I'm looking down, S—S—S—SpongeBob," Patrick said worriedly.

"HALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sandy howled.

"Hey, Sandy, it's SpongeBob and Patrick!" Poof exclaimed. "SpongeBob! Patrick!"

"Why, it's only Sandy and Poof!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "Come on!" He and Patrick walked to the last page. "Hey, Poof! What are Sandy and you doing up there?"

"I'm alright, SpongeBob," Poof said. "But Sandy's stuck!"

"Help, somebody, please! Get Stewie Griffin!" Sandy exclaimed.

"_It wasn't so long until word came to Stewie Griffin and the others that Sandy was in trouble."_

"Hallo, SpongeBob," Stewie said. "Hallo, Patrick. What's up? Sorry I wasn't in the parody a lot. I was working on with my family for the next episode of Family Guy."

"Sandy and Poof are up," SpongeBob said.

"Oh, my goodness," Wanda said. "Poof, how did you get way up there?"

"Easy, Mama," Poof said. "We bounced up!"

"Oh, gracious," Wanda said. "Do be careful, dear!"

"I'm alright, Mama!" Poof exclaimed. "But Sandy's stuck!"

"Oh, what a shame," Wanda said. "That's too bad."

"No, you see," Squidward said. "That's good. He can't bounce anybody up there."

"Oh dear," Stewie said. "We'll have to get him down somehow."

"Down?" Squidward asked in shock. This is horrible! "Down? Do we have to?"

"Come on, everyone," Stewie said, "let's hold the corner of my coat. Come on, Poof! Jump!"

"Try not to fall too fast, dear!" Wanda exclaimed.

Poof jumped off the tree. She bounced off of the jacket and into Wanda's arms.

"Oh, thank goodness," Wanda said.

"Gee, that was fun!" Poof exclaimed. "Come on, Sandy, it doesn't hurt, jump!"

"We have the jacket down here, Sandy!" Stewie exclaimed.

"Jump!" Poof exclaimed.

"Jump?" Sandy asked. "Sandies don't jump. They bounce!"

"Then bounce down," SpongeBob suggested.

"Aw, don't be redickerous, Sandies bounce up!" Sandy exclaimed.

"You can climb down, Sandy," Stewie suggested.

"Sandies can't climb, uh, uh, 'cause their butts get in the way!" Sandy exclaimed.

"That settles it!" Squidward exclaimed. "If he can't jump, and he can't climb down, then we could just leave him up there forever!"

"Oh, no!" Sandy exclaimed. "If I ever get out of this, I promise to never bounce again!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Squidward exclaimed. "Did you hear him promise? I heard him! I heard him! I heard him! Didn't ya? Didn't ya?"

"_Well, Sandy,_

_Your bouncing really got you into trouble this time."_

"Say, who are you?" Sandy asked.

"_I'm the Narrator, lambchopfan1234."_

"Oh, please, lambchopfan1234, narrate me down from here," Sandy said.

"_Very well, hold on tight."_

I turned the computer around.

"You can let go now, Sandy," Poof said.

"N—N—N—N—N—N—NEVER!" Sandy exclaimed.

"_But, Sandy, look for yourself. You're perfectly safe."_

Sandy let go and got onto the words.

"_Well, what did I tell you, Sandy?_

_Come on._

_There we go."_

I turned the computer back to its normal position.

Sandy fell onto the ground. "Good old snow." She kissed the snow. "Say, I'm so happy, I feel like bouncin'!"

"Uh uh uh uh! You promised!" Squidward exclaimed. "You promised!"

Sandy fell to the ground. "Oh, I did, didn't I? Y—Y—You mean, I can't—ever bounce again?" Sandy asked sadly.

"Never!" Squidward exclaimed.

"N—N—Never?" Sandy asked, devastated. "Not even one teensy-weensy bounce?"

"Not even a sningen of a bounce!" Squidward exclaimed.

Sandy sadly walked away.

Stewie, Poof, Wanda, Patrick, and SpongeBob looked really sad.

Squidward, on the other hand, looked proud.

"Oh, the poor dear," Wanda said. "Oh, that's too bad."

Squidward blinked at SpongeBob happily.

"Stewie Gwiffin," Poof said sadly. "I like old bouncy Sandy best."

"So do I, Poof," Stewie said.

"I do, too," Patrick said, crying.

"Me, too," Poof said, sadly.

"Of course, we all do," Wanda said. "Don't you agree, Squidward?"

"I, uh…" Squidward started, bewildered.

"Well, Squidward?" Stewie asked.

"Uh, uh, that is, uh… What I mean…" Squidward started.

"Well?" SpongeBob asked.

"Uh…" Squidward said.

"You noob!" Stewie exclaimed.

"I, uh… Oh, all right. For the sake of this blasted parody," Squidward sighed. "I guess I like the old Sandy better, too."

Sandy pounced on Squidward.

"Oh, boy! Do you mean… I can have my bounce back? Hoo hoo!" Sandy exclaimed. "Come on, Squidward, you and me bounce!"

"Me bounce?" Squidward asked.

"Certainly!" Sandy exclaimed. "You got the feet for it!"

"I have?" Squidward asked.

"Certainly! Try bouncing! It makes you feel just g-r-r-r-r-eat! Wait, did Walt Disney Pictures put the Frosted Flakes reference in here or what?" Sandy asked.

"I say, it does!" Squidward exclaimed.

Sandy and Squidward bounced happily!

"Come on, everybody!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Bounce!" Sandy exclaimed.

Sandy: _**The wonderful thing about Sandies**_

_**Sandies are wonderful things**_

_**Their tops are made out of rubber**_

_**Their bottoms are made out of springs**_

_**They're flouncy, pouncy, trouncy, bouncy**_

_**Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun**_

_**But the most wonderful thing about Sandies**_

_**Is I'm the only one**_

_**I'm the ONLY one!**_


	12. Finale: We Say GoodBye

**The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 12: We Say Good-Bye**

Sandy purred.

"_And so, we come to the last chapter,_

_In which Stewie Griffin and SpongeBob come to the Enchanted Kingdom, and we say good-bye."_

"Good-bye," SpongeBob said. "What, if this is a parody, can't we go back to Chapter 1: Some Stories, Bees, and Beginnings?"

"_Sorry, SpongeBob, but all stories have an ending, you know."_

"Oh, bother," SpongeBob said.

"_Yes, the time had come at last. _

_Stewie Griffin was going away to school._

_Nobody else knew where or why he was going._

_All they knew is that it had something to do with Twy-stymes,_

_And how to make things called ABCs…_

_And where a place called Brazil is."_

"SpongeBob?" Stewie asked. "I hope you try doing best in the world."

"My favorite thing is me visiting you and you saying, 'How about a Krabby Patty?'," SpongeBob said. He laughed.

"I like that too," Stewie said, "but what I like best is just doing nothing."

"How do you do just nothing?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well, it's when grown-ups, like Peter and Lois, ask, 'what are you going to do'?" Stewie asked. "And you say 'Nothing.' And then you go out and do it."

"I like that," SpongeBob said. "Let's do it all the time."

"You know something, SpongeBob?" Stewie said. "This parody really warmed my heart. I'm not gonna do just nothing anymore."

"You mean… never again?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well, not so much," Stewie corrected himself. "SpongeBob, when I'm away just doing nothing, will you come up here sometimes?"

"You mean alone?" SpongeBob asked. "Just me?"

"Yes," Stewie said. "And SpongeBob… promise you won't forget me? Ever?"

"Oh, I won't, Stewie," SpongeBob said. "I promise."

"Not even when I'm 100?" Stewie asked.

"How old shall I be then?" SpongeBob asked.

"99," Stewie calculated. "Silly old sponge."

"_There they go._

_And whatever happens to them on the way,_

_In that enchanted place on top of the forest,_

_A little sponge will always be waiting."_

The book, SpongeBob SquarePants, closed.

"**The End**

**A lambchopfan1234 Production"**


End file.
